


Light in the dark

by gloriabourne



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Malcolm and Dani talks about what Malcolm saw in his own mind when he was unconscious.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you already knows, this is my first story in english. I'm italian, so english isn't my first language and all I know comes from tv shows, fanfiction and a little from english lessons in high school.  
> So I know my english is awful and I'm sorry for all the mistakes that I surely have made, but I really needed to write something after I saw the new promo.  
> I hope this fic is not as bad as I think! :)

When Malcolm hears the doorbell ring, he knows Dani is on the other side of the door.

He has no idea why he thinks so. He just knows.

And he's happy.

Since when he's been trapped in his own mind, in another world in which Dani was his anchor, he wants to have her by his side even more.

He opens the door and he smiles when he sees her.

"Hi" she says smiling back at him.

"Hi. Come in."

Malcolm takes a step back to let her into his apartment and then closes the door as Dani walks to the kitchen.

"Sorry if I came without warning. I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine. I'm still recovering but I'm fine" Malcolm says as he walks around the counter, finding himself in front of her.

Dani look at him. She's trying to figure out if he's telling the truth.

"Can I get you something? Coffee? A cup of tea? I bought a new Earl Grey" Malcolm says.

"That's not why I'm here. You seemed a little odd earlier, at the precinct" she says.

Malcolm raises his eyebrows and Dani says: "More than usual, I mean. Is everything ok?"

Malcolm sighs. He doesn't know how to tell her the truth, how to tell her that she was in his dream.

Then he eventually says: "I told you I had this kind of dream in which my life was completely different."

"Your dad was a good man, Gil was a killer... Yes, you've told me."

"I didn't tell you everything."

Dani tilts her head, waiting for Malcolm to continue.

"You were there too. In my dream. We were pretty close."

"We were dating?" Dani asks sitting down at the kitchen counter.

There's always been a strange chemistry between Malcolm and her, almost like they were flirting all the time without even realize it.

But knowing that in his subconscious they were close, it's different.

"I think you were my girlfriend. My house was full of your stuff, so I think you were living here."

"Is this the reason you've been acting so weird since you woke up?"

"I'm sorry" Malcolm says guilty.

"Don't be. It was just a dream, right?"

"Sure."

"It's all good, then" Dani says.

She's a little disappointed, Malcolm notices it.

It's like she's sorry that it was just a dream.

"What if it wasn't?"

Dani looks at him without understanding what he means.

"What if it wasn't just a dream?" Malcolm says.

"What do you mean?"

"When I realized I was dreaming I freaked out. It wasn't because my world was upside down. I freaked out because I realized that in real life our relationship was different. That dream turned out to be a nightmare, but I didn't want to wake up because I didn't want to lose you. You were my light in the dark. You _are_ my light in the dark."

_A light in the dark_.

Dani has never defined anyone that way, but if she has to choose her own light in the dark it would probably be Malcolm.

He would be her light, the one she would call when she feels lonely or when she wants to talk. _Her person_ , to quote a medical drama she occasionally sees on TV.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe you could consider the idea of going on a date with me."

Malcolm is hesitant as he says it. He is afraid of Dani's reaction.

And because he's afraid, shortly after he says: "Stupid idea, never mind."

"No, it's not stupid. I was just thinking that maybe I'm going to accept the Earl Grey you offered me earlier. And maybe you could tell me more about the two of us in your dream, while we drink a tea together."

Malcolm smiles.

That dream was completely different from his real life, but his light in the dark will always be the same.


End file.
